


Grow

by AngelynMoon



Series: Claim [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Concussions, Demon-cats, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Alec and Underhill discover a few more things about the Demon-cats.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Andrew Underhill, Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Claim [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373974
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Tags are hard, please let me know if you think a tag is missing.

They discover a new aspect of the Demon-cats while Alec and Underhill are on a hunt.

Normally Jace and Isabelle would be with them on the hunt but Isabelle and Clary had decided to become Parabatai and were preparing for the ceremony, Jace and Maia helping them, which meant that Underhill and Alec were alone since Alec had forbidden Fish to come, much to Magnus' annoyance. 

But, honestly, Alec was a bit relieved that Fish wasn't with them, Fish had a tendency to scare off any Demon that thought of attacking Alec, which was all well and good but made hunting them to get rid of them a bit difficult.

So, Underhill and Alec were creeping along, as quiet as if they didn't exist when the world exploded into light.

Stunned, Alec and Underhill, were still able to hold their own until the Warlock threw Underhill into a wall and Alec took a blast to the chest.

Alec took a breath as he pushed himself up but Underhill remained still.

"So, they sent you." The Warlock sneered, "Can't even be bothered to come get me themselves."

"What are you talking about?" Alec asked, with a hand against his chest, he'd definitely broke a rib or two.

"Bane and Rey." The Warlock growled, "They sent you to fetch me, their faithful attack dogs."

Alec snorted, and it was almost worth the pain it caused.

"We didn't even know this was a Warlock, it has more in common with a demon attack." Alec said.

That only seemed to piss the Warlock off and he went to cast another spell and Alec had a moment where he sent an apology to Magnus by way of thought but the spell never hot him.

Alec opened his eyes, unsure when they had closed and felt his mouth drop open.

The golden haired pup was standing over a now dead Warlock but it wasn't the tiny thing that Alec had seen climbing into Underhill's pocket before they left the loft.

No, the pup was now the size of Fish and snarling with it's muzzle covered in blood.

For the first time since Alec had held the tiny creatures in his hand Alec was reminded that these pups had been born from two predators, for all that Chairman Meow was a pet, he was still a cat and a predator and Fish was a Demon.

The golden haired pup nudged the dead Warlock with a paw and when he didn't move the Demon-cat leaned down to take the man's neck in his jaws and twisted harshly, the sound of breaking bone and tearing flesh making Alec wince and gag.

He lost his battle with his disgust when the Demon-cat threw the Warlock's severed head into the air and caught it, swallowing it down without chewing, reminding Alec once again that it was half Demon.

"That was disgusting." Underhill said slowly, he sounded slightly off, probably concussed.

"Yeah." Alec agreed as the golden haired pup bounded over to Underhill, it's tail wagging excitedly, "Guess you've been chosen."

The Demon-cat helped Underhill stand up, trying to nudge the man onto it's back but Underhill didn't seem coordinated enough to climb on.

Alec called Magnus to let him know that their 'demon' had been a Warlock, describing the man and hearing Magnus curse, apparently the Warlock was wanted for crimes among his own people.

Alec told Magnus that he was dead, that no he was very sure of that thanks and a portal would be nice.

They walked through the portal with Underhill between the Demon-cat and Alec, each of them supporting the stumbling man, though Alec's ribs were not thanking him for it.

Rey immediately came to help, letting Alec sit himself on the couch, not even flinching at the Demon-cat that growled at him, in fact Rey growled back.

Alec hadn't known Rey had it in him, good, he was probably going to have to make it clear where he was in the hierarchy of the household, right under Underhill.

Alec let out a giggle.

"And there's your concussion showing itself." Magnus said fondly as he knelt in front of Alec, magic ghosting over his ribs and sinking into Alec's skin, healing his injuries.

"Hi." Alec said with a dazed smile, leaning forward to rest his head on Magnus' shoulder.

"Hello, darling, let's get you to bed." Magnus said softly.

"They can grow." Alec murmured as he let Magnus lift him up in order to carry him to bed.

Magnus may have healed the head injury but the affects would linger for a bit, but thankfully Magnus wouldn't have to worry about Alec slipping into a coma if he fell asleep. Alec would just be a little more talkative for a bit.

"I would hope so." Magnus said.

"No, I mean they can grow big like Fish. Or be small like Chairman." Alec tried to explain as Magnus tucked Alec in.

Magnus smiled at Alec indulgently, "Of course they can." 

Alec squinted up at Magnus, he obviously didn't believe Alec, Alec giggled to himself as Magnus kissed his forehead.

"You'll see." Alec warned Magnus as the man rose to leave, "You'll see." Alec muttered as he fell asleep.

"I'm sure I will." Magnus said, still sounding utterly fond.

\---

A/n: Magnus did see, three days later when he caught sight of Max riding Hunter like he was a character in an old western movie, at which point Magnus had to correct Max on his form because Magnus was once an outlaw in a young America and learned how to do some tricks, like fighting while on a horse, (and maybe he starred in a few of those old western, he's likes to be the center of attention).

In case you were confused why Magnus didn't notice the Large Demon-cat he had Rey make the Portal since he was finishing up a potion and the Demon-cat was small again by the time Magnus came in.

And Rey was distracted by his own concussed boyfriend that he sort of forgot about it but now he and Underhill have a Demon-cat, which gets named Golden Child but is mostly called Golden for short.

Eventually Alec tells them why they can't find the Warlock's head and they are both impressed and disgusted.

Rey has a hard time breaking Golden of the habit(eating the heads of it's kill, it takes a few centuries.)


End file.
